Again
by Jess 0604
Summary: Kirby is finally getting out hospital after 2 months and the week before she gets out, the new Ghost face hits a new level of horror by broadcasting the murders right after they happen. Continuing Jill's vision of a 21st Century Horror Movie.
1. An email from Hell

Kirby's Diary

'Hey Sydney,' my voice rang through her room 'yeah everything's going great. The doctor says I should be allowed home next week.' I started to nod as Sydney started giving me a lecture on making sure that I take care of myself and if there were any problems I was to give her a call. Sydney had always seemed more like a big sister to me rather than a friend.

'Don't worry Sydney. I'll be fine. Yeah, you just have fun on the book tour.' I said bye to Sydney and put my phone down on my cabinet drawers, I stood up and walked to the mirror.

I pulled up her sweatshirt slightly to reveal the badges from where Charlie had stabbed me; it had been 2 months since the last episode Woodsboro murders. I have been kept in hospital since then while Sydney continued with her book tour, Sydney had always said that it was just to spread her message however I know that it was just to get away from Woodsboro. I also know that Sydney felt that it was her fault that she had dragged me into this life, a life of constant fear, death and betrayal. As for Dewey and Gail they went on a break to Dewey parents in Ohio, I'm not sure but I think they also needed to get away from Woodsboro. I feel so alone. Sydney was right you may love horror movies but living in one is completely different. She told me that just after I woke up from my blood transfusion. I'm weary of anyone new I meet and I can't seem to trust anymore. I limp over to the door and look at the clock across the hall 12.45, I should get to bed. I get into bed and slip into the cold thin sheets; I close my eyes and think calming thoughts.

'Ice cream, summer, books, movies,' my mind begins to slip into darkness when;

'Horror movies, Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, Stab.' No don't think about horror movies, don't think about ghost face. The memories begin to flood back, Olivia being stabbed as I couldn't even help, the image of myself going up to save Charlie when he stabbed me and the pain as I slipped into what I thought was my final breath. I open my eyes and climb out of bed and walked over to my laptop. Apart from the few books I have, my phone and my clothes that was the only other thing from home that my mom had brought me. I pulled open the laptop and logged into my email. That was strange I had a new email, it was sent at 01.00. I looked up at the time it was 01.10, I opened the email and there popped up a video. Suddenly on the screen Ghost face popped and he began to sleep;

'Hello Kirby, welcome to a 21st century horror movie and you've got a front row seat. You will be able to watch all the murders right after they happened and Kirby I hope that this becomes your favourite scary movie.' Ghost face then turned the camera to a blonde girl tied to a chair with tape.

'So this is our little actress Emma, I believe that she's your older cousin, well she seems like a child now.' Ghost face then grabbed my cousin's hair and dragged his knife down her throat barely even making a scratch. He then brought the knife up and stabs my cousin in the chest and kicked the chair she was tied to. Ghost face then walks up to the camera and said;

'Well I hope you enjoyed part 1. Prepare yourself for part 2.'

The screen went black and my final tears ran down my cheeks.

It was happening again.


	2. She's Back

I need to stay calm, I was sitting in the Woodsboro police department in front of me was the new chief of police, Danny Redalson, he was only filling in for Dewey but already he seemed to run the place like it was his. He was agruing with my Doctor about me while I tried not to concentrate on the TV in the top corner of the room, on it was the video which ghostface had sent me it was replaying every 15 minutes. The murder of my cousin Emma was the top story because it had started off rumours of a new serial killer.

'Now Doctor I know that Kirby is your patient however I need her statment, she is now a witness of a crime which could turn into a serial murder case.' Danny then tried to escort my doctor out the room.

'I've told you no she's in a lot pain at the moment can't you wait till she's realised out of hospital next week_' My doctor was cut of by Danny.

'By next week more people could've been killed and as chief of police,'

'Acting chief of police.' my Doctor muttered under his breath, Danny glared at him then continued

'As chief of Police it's my job to keep the people of Woodsboro safe and by waiting till next week that puts them in danger so thank you doctor but I can handle it from here on out.' Then Danny pushed my doctor out the room and turned to me.

'So hello Kirby how are you?' He smiled

'Well my cousin's just been murdered and her death was sent to me via email so how do you think I'm feeling.' My sarcasim was detectable from every area of the sentence.

'Sorry I shouldn't have asked that. We're sorry that we have to question you Kirby but it has to be done because at the moment the email you received is the only lead we have,' I continued to keep my face an expression of bleak pain and anger. I was in no way going to cry in front of Danny.

'So to start with who was the email sent by, anyone off your contact list?' he asked me.

'If it was someone off my contact list don't you think that would be the case solved. Are you an idiot?' I didn't care that o had disrespected a police officer, I didn't care about anything I just wanted to phone Sydney or Dewey. Just anyone who would understand.

I got up out of my chair and stormed out of the room and out of the police station, in a blind fury I bumped into someone. As I looked up to say sorry, I realised that it was Sydney.


End file.
